Hakuouki: Henkaroku Prologue
by haideu
Summary: Written in the style of Drama CDs/games, a prologue of Nakashima Chiaki's life being changed by the Shinsengumi. Routes available: Saitou, Okita, Sanosuke
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nakashima Chiaki. I have an older brother whom I constantly fight with, a mother and a father. I come from a line of samurai, well at least, my great-grandfather was. My grandfather wasn't interested in fighting and all the other samurai things, so he became a merchant in a small shop on the streets of Kyoto. Naturally after his passing, my father inherited the shop. My father never spoke much about our samurai heritage, but the katana as a tokonoma decoration in our main hall made me understand it all. I didn't want to be a samurai either. After all, I was a girl. I wanted to live a peaceful life like all other commoners too, especially in a period where poverty and fighting are prominent.

After learning about the news of ronin activity, I began to worry about the safety of this town. My father wasn't particularly against being a samurai, and since young had arranged fencing lessons for me and my brother. I didn't enjoy my fencing lessons, and soon after I stopped going to the dojo.

Chiaki: They're gone…?

I couldn't believe it. I was only out for a while, but it seems like my whole house was almost wiped clean. Although the furniture was left untouched and the beddings were neatly put away, but their clothes, their valuables, they are gone. They left a sum of money in the middle of the main hall, and as I walked towards to pick it up, the katana caught my eye.

_Head of Nakashima: No matter how poor we may become, I will never sell away the samurai status that my grandfather worked so hard for! This sword is the pride of our family. Be proud, Chiaki!_

I was reminded of those words father had told me when I didn't want to attend the dogo.

_Why did they leave? A couple of days ago, mother and father were discussing about their plans to leave Kyoto because it was getting too dangerous, but leaving me alone so suddenly? Just what is happening? Did something happen? _

My heart throbbed violently as I knelt down. It was so silent, and the only thing I could hear was the loud beating of my heart, my breathing, and the birds chirping outside. I was trembling, I was scared. What should I do? My eyes lifted to the katana in front of me. What does this mean?

Neighbor: Ah, Chiaki-chan! You're back!

It was the sound of my neighbor next door. I had a glimmer of hope in my heart.

Chiaki: Shimizu-san!

That was all I could say. I was afraid, but relieved to see a familiar face I know.

Shimizu: I wonder where your parents went? They took your brother and left in a hurry with luggage. I was worried when I didn't see you around.

Chiaki: My parents left? Did they tell you anything?

Shimizu: I called out to them, but it seems that they didn't hear me. They walked so fast that I couldn't catch up. I'm sorry, I should've stopped them. Did something happen?

Shimizu-san couldn't be lying. I couldn't stop these tears that were flowing out. Shimizu-san is saying comforting things to me now, but none of them reached my ears. Why did my parents take my brother and abandoned me? Why did I have to leave this morning? I should've stayed so that I could have gone with them. There were so many questions in my mind. What exactly is happening?

Shimizu-san had invited me over to his place for dinner with his family. I politely refused, saying that I needed time alone. I was still kneeling down next to the katana at nightfall. My legs were cramping, but I no longer had the energy to stand. It got to the point whereby I was too tired and fell asleep on the tatami.

Chiaki: (gasp) was it all a dream?

I looked around, and my eyes landed on the bag of money still on the floor. I reached over and opened the pouch, looking into it. It was quite a substantial amount of money, probably enough for me to get by for a few months. I was puzzled as to why my parents would leave me such huge amount of money.

And then it hit me. I felt a surge of energy surging as my legs carried the weight of my body, although wobbly at first and ran. It was the time where the streets of Kyoto was busy with women buying groceries and shops opening. I was running as fast as I could, careful not to trip over baskets of produce. I pushed away the people who blocked my way impatiently, and I could hear them sigh in annoyance. When I finally saw it, my steps were slowing down until I stood in front of the closed door with a seal that said "sold".

Chiaki: Sold?

I mumbled in disbelief. My parents sold their shop and left? Something is not right. Something is not right!

Chiaki: It can't be!

I heard myself shout, and soon enough, a small crowd gathered around me and the shop.

Woman 1: Hey, isn't that the Nakashima's shop? I heard the man wanted to have it sold as soon as possible for some odd reason.

Woman 2: Yeah, and that must be their daughter. I also heard that the Nakashima was gone all of the sudden. To think their daughter is still here.

Woman 3: Oh, but she doesn't seem to be alright. Maybe she was abandoned?

Woman 1: Shh! Don't let her hear you!

Woman 2: Poor kid, she must be going mad. The disappearance of her family is sure a mystery.

By now, I was down on my knees, tears falling nonstop. I could hear the voices of the women clearly, and it made me angry. Were the people of Kyoto this heartless and nosy? A small part of me acknowledge that as a reason to leave.

Woman 3: We can't do anything about it either. This kid's got to accept the hard truth.

I stood to my feet and sent her a glare.

_What could you possibly know? How could you say something like that?_

Woman 1: L-Let's go! The Nakashimas are from a line of samurais right? I don't want any trouble!

The crowd soon dispersed, leaving with lots of mutters and glances. Am I already the talk of the town? What a cruel joke.

The days went by too slowly that it was so painful. Night times were the worst. I would read books every night to make me sleepy. Sometimes I'd hear weird noises from my room, and that made me very scared, but I forced myself to read on. It was the only thing I could do— to distract myself until daybreak.

I went over to the Shimizu's often, mostly because I hated being alone in that house of mine. Whenever I'm alone there, those memories would haunt me so much that I think I may be going mad. Shimizu-san and his wife offered to let me stay, until my parents would return to pick me up. I didn't want to trouble them, and the fact that we all know that my parents will never come back. Playing with the kids took away my troubles for a moment, until I had to return when it's time for them to sleep.

Shimizu: How about making your house an inn for travelers to stay in?

Chiaki: An inn?

It's not like I don't know what he meant, but am I ready for this? Although having people to stay over could make me feel more relieved, but I don't know those people, what if they tried to rob me or kill me?

Shimizu-san explained carefully on why I should make my house an inn. Part of the reason, no, it seems like earning my source of income and surviving was the main reason. It seemed like he was trying to convince me. Did he find me a bother? Did he wanted a share of the money since it was his idea?

Chiaki: Thank you for the suggestion. I will consider it.

I know Shimizu-san isn't a bad person, and surely he'd rush to my rescue if something were to happen? It'd be nice to have people walking around in the house again, though. But how was I supposed to get people to come and stay over for a small fee? By going around the streets and advertise that my house is open for people to stay? I'm pretty sure those people there have already condemned me as a lunatic.

… _So what am I doing here?_

Chiaki: My house is open for rent.

Storekeeper: … A-Ah, I see. How can I help you then?

Chiaki: If you and your wife are interested in a vacation, you should come over and stay for a while. It's a really cozy place.

Storekeeper: I-Is that so? But we already have a house, so I kindly refuse.

I should have known that it was useless. I've been around the streets, mustering as much courage as I can to ask just about every single person I see, and of course, everyone rejected me. Some kindly, some rudely. It seems that if the townsfolk didn't think I was crazy then, their suspicions will have been confirmed now.

Townsfolk 1: It's the Shinsengumi!

I turned around to look. The Shinsengumi, a special police forced organized by the Bakufu, distinguished by the bright blue haoris they wore during their patrols. They were the talk of the town a while ago, but it seems that people are starting to recognize their work.

Everyone was making way and staring at them as they walked past. This is bad. They are heading for my direction. Lately there's been this "crazy girl of the Nakashima" rumor spreading around town and needless to say, that girl is definitely me. What if the Shinsengumi were to arrest me for being a nuisance to the people of Kyoto?

I scooted around the alley, silently praying that they didn't see me.

Chiaki: Honestly, what did I ever do to deserve this? Now I'm like some fugitive hiding.

My voice was sour, and I felt like I could break down any moment. My life had become a joke, but it wasn't laughable to me. The alleys were the most dangerous place to be in, but I could care less as long as I could escape from those judging faces of those commoners.

After a while, it felt like I was being tailed. My heart started to beat wildly. Could it be a ronin? What should I do? Should I scream and pray hard the Shinsengumi comes before I am cut down? What if I screamed and the ronin ran away, and then people would think that I'm screaming like the mad woman I am and the Shinsengumi will eventually take me away?

I picked up my footsteps, dashing across the narrow alley as fast as I could. The alley isn't wide enough for me to run and jump onto the roof.

Chiaki: Ah!

I spotted a couple of crates stacked against the wall. This was my chance! Quickly, I jumped onto the crates, attempting to climb up.

?: Please wait!

That voice sounded like a female. The crates shook and I lost balance and fell. I was lucky the crates didn't hit me. If the ronin didn't break my leg then this stupid thing would have. Groaning, I got up and looked to my right.

It was a beautiful lady, dressed in expensive kimonos. I gasped. I haven't seen such beautiful kimonos in a while. I had been so down lately that I didn't bother dressing up, such that I looked like I was wearing male clothing.

?: You ran so fast. Was someone chasing you?

She was panting, but her voice was cautious.

Chiaki: I ran because you chased me.

A woman can still be dangerous. She will deceive you with her pretty and innocent looks, and then when you're not looking, she will strike from behind.

?: That's because I needed to talk to you urgently! You're… Nakashima, right…?

Did she know something about my parents' whereabouts?

Chiaki: Where are they?

The woman had a puzzling look mixed with hostility. I suppose she didn't come to talk to me about that then…?

Chiaki: Never mind. What is it?

?: I overheard your conversation with the storekeeper just now. You mentioned that your house is open for rent?

Although it wasn't the news of my parents, I felt something strange inside of me. It felt like hope.

Chiaki: Yes! I am!

I must have sounded too loud and enthusiastic. The woman lifted her hand and covered her smile with such elegance.

?: How rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself. I am… Well, please just call me Reishi.

Chiaki: Reishi?

That name sounded familiar. Where have I heard it before? Ah, never mind about that! I finally have a guest who's willing to stay over!

Chiaki: That's great! Let me show you the way!

Reishi: If it's okay with you, I'm looking to stay on a long term basis.

Chiaki: No problem! That's even better, actually!

Rent fees didn't really occur to me at that moment. I was more than happy to have someone, and a female especially, to stay with me. Finally, those nights of being alone were no more!

Reishi was a good natured and graceful person. I assumed that she was from a wealthy family, but I was curious as to why she was alone. She never liked talking about her background, but she seemed nice and had money to pay, so I left it at that.

It had been about a week since then, and mornings were becoming better to look forward to. I had something to occupy my time with, such as cleaning the house, changing bed sheets, preparing the baths, cooking… rather than sitting in front of the katana and staring into space, thinking about how miserable I am.

Reishi-san was always outside until it was time for dinner. I wonder what is she up to? She didn't seem like a bad person, I was actually starting to like her. These were my thoughts as I laid the dishes on the table. The sky was getting dark, but Reishi-san was not back yet. Did something happen to her? I thought nervously. Maybe I should go take a look?

Chiaki: Ahh!

I heard the sound of shouting from the main gate. It sounded like men… Were they in front of her door? I ran to my sword, grabbing it tightly, and walked cautiously towards the gate. I made sure to keep silent.

Man: Oi! Is anyone here? Open the damn door!

I was scared to my wits. The gate wasn't locked so that Reishi-san could enter, but it wouldn't take long for those men outside to realize that. Shivering, I drew my sword, taking very small steps towards the door, when it swung open. I dropped my sword and fell on my back. About two men rushed inside, one of them who looked seemingly injured and his clothes were stained red.

His companion glared at me, as if he could kill me anytime. Who are these men and what are they doing here? I felt around the ground for my sword, all the while keeping eye contact with them.

Man 1: You! Show us the room! And don't you dare tell anyone we're here, or your head will roll.

I didn't know what to do, so I scrambled to my feet, sword in hand, and rushed to the main hall. Somehow something didn't feel right. They were not the Shinsengumi, were they? Of course not, they weren't wearing their haoris. Then, were they enemies of the Shinsengumi? My mind ran wild as they stumbled into the main hall, the badly injured one moaning in pain.

Man 1: Hurry up and help me with his wounds! Are you dumb?

Chiaki: I… I don't know how to…!

Man 1: You're useless. *draws his sword* I'll have to finish you off.

I was going crazy. A one on one duel on this man? I'm definitely going to die! Should I run away? No! This is my house! No way am I letting him steal my house!

Chiaki: Wait! Let me try!

I had to at least try, in order to live. I've been reading medical books during the nights before Reishi-san stayed over. Speaking of which, I wonder if she's unharmed? I hurried to my room and grabbed some bandage, and then to the kitchen, some sake. I'm no expert at this, but I'm going to try!

The man screamed as I poured the sake over his back wound shakily, all the while with a sword just at my neck. I was scared. Why was this happening to me? The man with the sword grabbed my collar roughly, gnarring at me.

Man 1: Give us a room to stay! Move it!

He tossed me aside roughly, snatching my sword.

Man 1: What is this? You're a samurai eh?

No, is he going to take away my sword, my family's heritage? I grabbed his feet, but he kicked in the stomach. A sharp pain rose in my body. My body was trembling violently, and he squatted down to look at me. I could see that sinister grin on his face. Is this going to be the end of me? I shut my eyes tightly, clenching my fists.

I felt something tear on my head, like it was being ripped out in that split second. I opened my eyes, only to see that man grin even wider as he sheathed his sword. He stuffed something into my mouth, to my horror.

Man 1: It won't be your hair that's going to fall off the next time!

I cried silently. The two men were making their way into one of the rooms now. I held my stomach with a hand to suppress the pain, and I took out my hair from my mouth with the other. The tatami mat was stained with sake and blood from that scoundrel. It made me so sick to know that terrorists are in my house.

Chiaki: Why…?

I couldn't finish my sentence as I found myself giving in to my unconsciousness. It's not like I could finish my sentence anyway. There were so many questions on my mind, I couldn't think of just one to ask.

x

x

x

*Most of the Hakuouki titles have "-roku (録)" at the back, which means "record". So in short, the title of my fanfic 変化録(Henkaroku) means "Record of Change". If it makes sense, since my fic is totally different from the real Hakuouki.

My fic is in no way related to the real Hakouki and its producers, or Idea Factory.


	2. Chapter 2

?: Wake up.

Something poked my cheek repeatedly. I stirred from sleep, opening my eyes slowly. My vision was so blur it made me sleepy again.

?: Hmm? Hey, if you don't wake up, I'm going to kill you.

My eyes flung open wide. That's right, how could I sleep when that ronin is in my house? My eyes met a certain pair of green orbs, to my shock. I moved away, only to find out that I've been tied up.

?: Heh, you look just like a worm when you wriggle.

?: Souji, that's enough!

I swallowed hard as I bend my head lower, only to find not just two men, but about eight in total! Were they all those nasty ronins from last night?

Souji: It's alright, isn't it? This kid's helping those Choshu spies, I wonder why are we not killing her off?

?: Because it's not what you think!

That voice…? Reishi-san? I writhed in pain as I struggled to free myself. That's right, that kick to my stomach yesterday hasn't healed yet.

?: I apologize for Souji's rudeness, your highness. It's just that he gets carried away sometimes.

Reishi: Please, I assure you, she has nothing to do with those Choshu people!

_Who were these people? Choshu? Those two men… were from Choshu?_

That Souji guy kept poking my cheek with the sheath of his katana. That's right! My katana!

Chiaki: My sword…! Argh!

The pain from my stomach shot up with every sharp movement. Reishi-san rush to my side.

?: Your highness!

Reishi: Please, release her! Kondou-san, Hijikata-san!

The men looked at one another. One of them, with black hair and purple hakama, folded his arms and let out a troubled sigh.

Hijikata: … Heisuke. Untie her.

Heisuke: Eh…? Gotcha.

The brunette with his hair up in a long ponytail walked towards me. He grunted as he knelt down beside me, tugging at the ropes.

Heisuke: Geh, Souji! I can't undo the ropes because you tied it too tight!

Souji: Is that so? Can't be helped then. *draws his sword*

?: It's because you're so weak, Heisuke!

?: Don't blame him, Sano. He's just a kid after all.

Heisuke: What? Sano! Shinpachi! I don't want to hear it from old geezers like you two!

Hijikata: That's enough, the three of you!

I could feel cold sweat dripping from my forehead. I was staring at him like a frightened animal waiting to be slaughtered. Are they all samurais?

?: Souji! Don't do anything unnecessary!

Souji: Please rest assured, Kondou-san.

His voice sounded playful, like he wasn't serious about what he said.

Souji: Don't worry, I'll be quick.

Is… Is he going to kill me? I clamped my eyes shut, preparing for the blow.

I heard what seemed like ropes snapping, and my arms fell to the ground.

Souji: Heh, this sword's pretty sharp.

As I got to my knees, I saw that this Souji guy was holding on to my katana.

Chiaki: That's mine!

Hijikata: Would you mind telling us how you got it, then?

Souji: Hijikata-san, is that even necessary? She obviously got it from helping those Choshu spies.

Reishi: That's not true! She's had it even before I came.

Reishi-san…? Is she part of their group too? This is getting too complicated, my head hurts even just thinking about it.

Kondou: Your highness…

_Wait, what?_

Reishi: Allow me to explain! Before this happened, I was a guest staying over at the Nakashimas. Last night I got home rather late, and I saw two suspicious men outside the gate, and so I didn't dare to go close. They then forced their way inside the Nakashimas' residence. I heard shouting, and I was scared, so I came to the Shinsengumi to request for your assistance.

Kondou: I see. That is pretty unfortunate.

That man had a sympathetic expression, but the blacked hair man and the one with glasses appeared indifferent.

Hijikata: … Sannan-san, what do you think?

Sannan: This is indeed… Troublesome.

Sannan: Your highness, I don't mean to offend, but how can you be so sure that this kid is not helping the Choshu spies?

Reishi-san hesitated for a second.

Reishi: I… I just know for sure!

Sannan: Which brings us back to why we can't let this kid go. There is no actual proof that she is innocent.

Reishi: …!

Sannan: With all due respect, it is on your account that we allowed her to live until she was conscious.

Hijikata: Speaking of which, what brings you here alone in the streets of Kyoto, your highness?

Reishi-san didn't look at them. Her face was mixed with distraught and helplessness. Why was someone like her helping me, when I'm not even helping myself? I'm such a coward.

Kondou: Now, now. It's all thanks to their help that we managed to track down the Choshu spies right? Can't we just give them a break for now?

?: Vice commander, may I speak for a moment?

Hijikata: Saitou. What is it?

I winced a little when I saw the dark purple haired man glance at me with cold eyes.

Saitou: As I've heard, the Nakashimas had disappeared for no apparent reason about two weeks from this incident. There's been many rumors as to why they're gone… And the fact that those Choshu spies were at her house…

_This… This guy is not helping at all…!_

Although he's not concluding anything, his intentions were clear. How can the people of Kyoto be _this_ heartless?

Chiaki: With the economic decline, why would anyone not move state?

Those words came out from my mouth so suddenly. I wasn't even thinking.

Chiaki: I swear, I have nothing to do with those Choshu people! I don't even know why this is happening to me!

All my built up frustration was being vented out. I've had enough. Is this what it really means to survive in this world? To suffer at the feet of everyone who's just blaming you for even things that you didn't do? And to constantly have your life threatened?

_Father… Mother…_

Reishi-san put her arm around me, comforting me in silence.

Reishi: If she has something to do with those Choshu rebels, you can take my life along with hers! This is what I'm willing to bet on!

Her voice was firm, full of resolution. I was too stunned to do anything. A sharp silence filled the room, and the atmosphere became tense. Why would a royalty place her life on me? My eyes well up with tears of gratitude. There was still… Some form of humanity around after all.

Hijikata: Your highness, you're putting us in a difficult situation…

Reishi: How difficult can this be? Hasn't it already been decided? Let's go, Chiaki.

Sannan: Even if you say so, we can't let her go.

This is frustrating. Were the men of the Shinsengumi really so indecisive? How can they even call themselves men?

_If you want to kill me, do it! If you don't, then release me at once!_

I felt almost ready to die. Living in a world filled with people like them is no better off than being dead anyway.

Kondou: Then how about we let her stay for a few days? If we spot any suspicious people like the Choshu clan lingering around the area, then we can conclude that she's part of them!

Hijikata: Kondou-san… Wouldn't it be appropriate to say "keep her in captive" instead? Never mind. What if no one comes? Are we going to keep her forever?

_No! Well, that poses a problem too, but, how can they just conclude that I'm a part of those Choshu scoundrels just like that? That's not fair!_

Sannan: I have no objections.

Hijikata: Sannan-san…!

Saitou: Me neither.

Hijikata: … Geh!

The rest seemed to agree in silence. Hijikata-san could see that he's been overpowered.

Hijikata: … In that case, only for a few days, alright?

His glare wasn't exactly welcoming to me, but to Reishi-san, his expression softened.

Hijikata: Your highness, would you care to stay over until this mess is over?

Reishi: I'd love to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hijikata: You're not allowed to leave your room at any time of the day! Your meals will be brought to you by the person on duty of guarding you. Should you require the washroom, you have to notify one of us before leaving the room. If you intend on leaving this Shinsengumi headquarters, you will be killed instantly. Do you understand?

Chiaki: Y-Yes!

This guy… He's too scary. Is he even human? I watch him speak in low tones with the brown haired guy. I felt even worse than a prisoner. I mean, I could die anytime! Tomorrow, tonight, right now… My fate is even worse than a dog. There was nothing to live for anymore. I'm just trying to survive aimlessly.

… Oh, here comes my guard.

Heisuke: Um… My name is Toudou Heisuke. But you can just call me Heisuke. I'll be the one guarding your room tonight, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me!

Chiaki: Ah… Thanks… My name is Nakashima Chiaki. Nice to meet you.

_Wait, why was I even saying that last line?!_

Heisuke: Life is tough, eh? Hey don't worry, you can just tell me everything, alright? What exactly is your relationship with the Choshu?

… _He's definitely not going to be on my side!_

Chiaki: I have nothing to do with them! I don't want to have anything to do with anybody, in fact!

Heisuke: Is that so? Then you'll have to pray hard those Choshu rebels don't go anywhere near your house then.

Chiaki: … That's very comforting.

I wasn't exactly very rude to strangers in the past, but I guess times have changed huh? I've pushed around so much that I don't even care anymore.

Heisuke: Hey, why is your hair so short? I didn't think girls would ever want to cut their hair… this short…

I grabbed a bunch of my hair lightly. Oh, so it's this short, huh. About a few inches above my shoulders in a straight cut. I sighed.

Chiaki: You're not going to believe me, but, those Choshu rebels cut my hair and kicked my stomach after I helped to treat the injured one with his wounds.

Heisuke: I knew it! You're helping the Choshu after all!

… _Geh! I shouldn't have said that!_

Chiaki: That's not what I meant! I mean, there is more to it! Of course I had to help them when a sword is being placed on my neck!

Heisuke: Don't you have any pride at all? You should know that death is better than helping your enemies!

_He's seriously annoying me…!_

Chiaki: How was I supposed to know he's from Choshu?! I don't even care about politics at all! Besides, how am I supposed to face those men when I'm just a defenseless woman?

He snorted as he arched an eyebrow.

Heisuke: You're a woman? Pfft. You're not exactly defenseless. You have a sword!

Chiaki: That doesn't mean I know how to use it! Ah, that's right! Where's my sword?

Heisuke: It's with Hijikata-san and… Crap! I shouldn't have said it! You heard nothing!

_No, I heard_ everything.

Chiaki: … What are you guys going to do with my sword, if I die?

Heisuke: Why are we on this topic?! Well… I suppose the Shinsengumi's going to use it, of course.

Chiaki: You can't! It's my family heirloom! I won't allow it to be stained by blood!

Heisuke: Haaah? It's a sword, dumbass! It's meant for killing! Aren't you from a family of samurai? Surely it has been used to cut down someone.

I shivered at the thought of that. Cutting down someone, claiming his life. Was that what my great-grandfather used to do? Is that why my family wants to settle down peacefully and have nothing to do with those things anymore?

Chiaki: My great-grandfather used to be a samurai. But then I guess my grandfather and my father didn't want to kill anyone, so we all became merchants after his passing.

Heisuke: … I see.

I could tell he was at loss on what to say. I wouldn't expect him to come up with comforting words anyway.

Chiaki: I just want to live a peaceful life with my family.

_Is that even too much to ask for?_

Heisuke: Look, get some rest. Someone's going to bring you something to eat soon.

Chiaki: … Dumplings.

Heisuke: Huh?

Chiaki: I'm hungry. Can I have some dumplings?

Heisuke: Huh?! This isn't some inn! You're a prisoner now! You should be thankful that you're even alive at this moment!

_And to think I was being polite!_

That Heisuke left after saying such rude things. I was beginning to feel drowsy again. Too many things were happening to me. I wish I could just sleep forever.

Chiaki: … Huh?

I heard the sound of cups being knocked over, followed by a soft gasp.

Chiaki: Reishi-san!

Reishi: Chiaki! You're awake!

The room had been lit with candles. Is it nightfall already? Just how long was I knocked out for?

Reishi: I'm sorry, did I wake you up?

Chiaki: … No, I woke up because I was too hungry. I haven't ate since yesterday afternoon.

Reishi: They brought over lunch just now, but you were asleep, so they didn't wake you up.

Chiaki: They didn't?! I bet they ate my share of lunch!

Reishi: … They did.

I rolled around the mattress. I was starving.

Reishi: I brought over dinner. It's not much, but…

I sat up straight at the sound of that. My stomach still hurt, and I bent over, holding my stomach.

Reishi: Are you alright? If you have no appetite, then it's okay—

Chiaki: No…! I want to eat!

Like a beggar, I begin to gobble down that miserable half a bowl of rice and some pickled vegetables. It wasn't enough to feed a kid, but I guess I wasn't exactly deserving enough to have a sumptuous meal.

Reishi: Sorry, they were planning to give you just rice, but I could only bargain with them for the pickled vegetables…

_Reishi-san, you've already done so much for me…_

Chiaki: That's okay! I'm full already. Thank you for the meal!

Reishi-san's sadness seemed to fade, and her gentle smile reappeared again.

Reishi: Speaking of which, I've yet to tell you about myself.

Reishi: My name is actually Seiwa Reishi. As you can already tell, I'm a princess from the Imperial Palace. However, there's been cases of assassination of our officials, and I had to flee from the palace. There were people chasing me along the way, and I had to leave my guards in order to survive and that's how I ended up in Kyoto, and how I met you.

_Reishi-san…_

My words were caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say.

Reishi: That's why I felt like I had to protect you! You're a lot like me, having to lose all that you once had, and people constantly wanting your life. I wanted to protect someone for once, instead of having people to lose their lives innocently.

Reishi: You're a good person. I trust you.

I felt sincerity and happiness filling me up. That's right… Even if the whole world hates me, even if the whole world wanted me dead, as long as I have one person who believes in me, I can do anything. From Reishi's words, I feel like I can survive, continue to push forward and live on, no matter what. I wanted to protect her too. I don't want to be pushed around again. I want to be strong for the people who believed in me. I don't want them to lose hope. I will be strong for them. I will live on, till my last breath. I will fight.

This is the way of the warrior.

X

X

X

_*Reishi is an actual name of a Japanese princess, and Seiwa is an actual surname of a Japanese emperor. The names combined becomes fictitious._


End file.
